I Will Remember You
by Juliet Deveraux
Summary: PRE-DH. Still mourning the devastating loss of Sirius, Remus takes a brooding Harry to visit the graves of his parents. He comes to terms with his loss, at the same time resolving to never forget the sacrifices made for him.


"Feeling all right, Harry?" questioned the kind voice of Remus Lupin. Harry had been silent for weeks; everyone in the Order was well-aware he was still attempting to come to terms with Sirius's untimely death. Remus felt sorry for Harry; for a boy who was so young, he had experienced so much loss and heartache. Although he was concerned for one of his favourite former pupils, Remus supported his wishes to be alone whole-heartedly. If Harry asked him to leave, he would respectfully do as he wished.

"I'm fine," said Harry lied tonelessly. He was so accustomed to this question by now that this had become somewhat of an automated response. He kept telling everyone this, but they all knew he wasn't really fine with it.

Inside, it was breaking him down to the very core. "I don't think you are," said Remus patiently. He was concerned, and had a quiet determination to extract something more from him. As Harry's only remaining link to Sirius and his parents, Lupin felt as though he had a duty to look after him.

Harry looked up at him. "What were they like? My parents?" he asked suddenly. He knew it was unexpected, but he really wanted to know. All he had ever heard of his parents were Snape's biased tirades about James, and Sirius' raving about how wonderful they are. Of course he had witnessed a scene from their fifth year at Hogwarts in Snape's pensieve, but this was a mere snapshot of their lives. Harry refused to believe his father acted this way all the time. He knew that Lupin was capable of being impartial.

"They were brave people who fought for what they believed in up until the very end. Of course they had their shortcomings, their faults… but don't we all? They were good friends to me, Harry. Almost everyone who knew them lamented their passing." replied Remus.

Harry smiled, satisfied with this answer. "Sometimes I dream about them… what life would be like if they were still here." He stared into the space before him, eyes glazed as he revisited the dreams that should have been memories.

"Would you like to see them?" asked Lupin.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, confused. Perhaps the loss of Sirius had affected Remus' mental health.

"Their graves, I mean," replied Lupin. "For sentimentality's sake."

"I suppose so." Harry replied with a shrug, pretending he didn't really care; they were never coming back so what did it matter? Yet still, he had always wondered…

They used side-along apparition to get to a small wizarding village. Since they couldn't apparate directly into the graveyard, they walked the rest of the way.

They entered the graveyard. It was a damp and dreary place, but Harry wasn't exactly expecting it to be pleasant. Even the damp and dreary atmosphere reminded him of the site he had visited in his fourth year, where he had fought Voldemort… though at that time, it felt wrong to disturb the sanctuary of those who had already passed.

"I visited their graves sometime last year, I remembered so many things; memories I was sure I had forgotten..." he trailed off. "Their graves are over here."

They brushed the moss off a singular marble tombstone, an identical poem engraved on it. The two men stood in silence and read the poem:

_Do not stand at my grave and weep._

_I am not there. I do not sleep._

_I am a thousand winds that blow._

_I am the diamond glints on snow._

_I am the gentle rain._

_When you awaken in the morning's hush._

_I am swift uplifting rush of quiet birds in circled flight._

_I am the soft stars that shine at night._

_Do not stand at my grave and cry._

_I am not there. I did not die._

At the bottom of the tombstone it had their birth date to death; they were only 21 years old when they were taken from him. And with the ongoing war with Voldemort, he, Harry could soon be joining his parents, their sacrifice in vain. As cruel as it may have sounded, it was meant to be that way. At the bottom of the tombstone was one simple word: 'Remember.' As long as he lived, Harry would always think about his parents, watching him from wherever they were; perhaps, going on their next adventure. _I'll try as hard as I can to make you proud._

* * *

**Disclaimer - **I don't own the rights or trademarks to Harry Potter or any characters related to Harry Potter. However if I did, I would be rolling in my squillions of dollars, not at my crappy computer writing fics ;) Also, I don't own the poem Indian memorial. 

**Author's Note- **Some things in this story are non-canon as of Deathly Hallows, but I kind of like it this way…This story is dedicated to anyone who has lost someone special in their lives. I have.

I hope you enjoyed it, please do review.


End file.
